Battle Figures
showcasing the later releases of generation II figurines]] Battle Figures are 2-inch Pokémon figurines distributed by Tomy and Hasbro from 1998 to 2003. Included in the basic sets were two figurines, a Poké Ball or Master Ball and two Battle Discs. The same figurines were also distributed in other packs by Hasbro, namely Poké Ball Blaster, Poké-Packs, Grabber Ball, and Deluxe Trainers. Battle Figures Sets The original sets were released incrementally. First release This first release was available starting in November 1998Pokémon.com goods checklist (archive) and later many of these were retired for the United States marketPokémon.com goods checklist (archive)Pokémon.com retired goods list (archive)Sandshrew retirement announcement (archive). File:BF1 Kakuna Beedrill.jpg| and Both figures retired in March 1999 File:BF1 Pidgey Pidgeot.jpg| and Both figures retired as of October 30, 2000 File:BF1 Rattata Raticate.jpg| and Rattata retired as of October 30, 2000 and Raticate retired as of November 30, 2000 File:BF1 Pikachu Raichu.jpg| and Raichu retired as of July 31, 2000 File:BF1 Sandshrew Sandslash.jpg| and Sandshrew retired as of October 19, 1999 and Sandslash retired as of August 31, 2000. File:BF1 Meowth Gengar.jpg| and Gengar retired as of July 31, 2000 and Meowth retired as of December 30, 2000 File:BF1 Geodude Golem.jpg| and Geodude retired as of June 22, 2000 and Golem retired as of August 31, 2000 File:BF1 Eevee Flareon.jpg| and Eevee retired as of September 30, 2000 Second release This second release was available starting in May 1999Pokémon.com goods checklist (archive) and later all of these were retired for the United States marketPokémon.com retired goods list (archive). File:BF2 Metapod Butterfree.jpg| and Both figures retired as of July 31, 2000 File:BF2 Psyduck Golduck.jpg| and Psyduck retired as of June 22, 2000 and Golduck retired as of December 30, 2000 File:BF2 Mankey Primeape.jpg| and Both figures retired as of June 22, 2000 Third release This third release was available starting in September 1999Pokémon.com goods checklist (archive) and later many of these were retired for the United States marketPokémon.com retired goods list (archive). File:BF3 Jigglypuff Wigglytuff.jpg| and Wigglytuff retired as of June 22, 2000 File:BF3 Drowzee Hypno.jpg| and Drowzee retired as of June 22, 2000 and Hypno retired as of December 30, 2000 File:BF3 Hitmonlee Hitmonchan.jpg| and Both figures retired as of June 22, 2000 Fourth release This fourth release was available starting in November 1999Pokémon.com goods checklist (archive) and later all of these were retired for the United States marketPokémon.com retired goods list (archive). File:BF4 Spearow Fearow.jpg| and Both figures retired as of June 22, 2000 File:BF4 Venonat Venomoth.jpg| and Both figures retired as of June 22, 2000 File:BF4 Vaporeon Jolteon.jpg| and Both figures retired as of June 22, 2000 Fifth release File:BF5 Clefairy Clefable.jpg| and File:BF5 Gloom Vileplume.jpg| and File:BF5 Weezing Tangela.jpg| and Sixth release File:BF6 Dratini Dragonair.jpg| and File:BF6 Goldeen Seaking.jpg| and File:BF6 Horsea Seadra.jpg| and File:BF6 Slowpoke Slowbro.jpg| and Seventh release File:BF7 Paras Parasect.jpg| and File:BF7 Seel Dewgong.jpg| and File:BF7 Ponyta Rapidash.jpg| and File:BF7 Exeggcute Exeggutor.jpg| and Eighth release File:BF8 Magnemite Magneton.jpg| and File:BF8 Rhyhorn Rhydon.jpg| and File:BF8 Tentacool Tentacruel.jpg| and Ninth release File:BF9 Croconaw Stantler.jpg| and File:BF9 Mareep Snubull.jpg| and File:BF9 Sunflora Heracross.jpg| and File:BF9 Totodile Quagsire.jpg| and Tenth release File:BF10 Grimer Muk.jpg| and File:BF Grimer Muk white.jpg| and opened File:BF10 Jigglypuff Igglybuff.jpg| and File:BF Igglybuff Jigglypuff white.jpg| and opened File:BF10 Sentret Spinarak.jpg| and File:BF Sentret Spinarak white.jpg| and opened Eleventh release File:BF11 Pichu Aipom.jpg| and File:Pichu Aipom white.jpg|Pichu and Aipom opened File:BF11 Unown Entei.jpg| G and File:Unown Entei white.jpg|Unown G and Entei opened File:BF11 Graveler Feraligatr.jpg| and File:Graveler Feraligatr white.jpg|Graveler and Feraligatr opened Twelfth release * and * and * and Exclusive sets These sets were only available from . File:BFTarget Charizard Omastar.jpg| and File:BFTarget Flareon Snorlax.jpg| and File:BFTarget Geodude Mr. Mime.jpg| and Master Quest sets File:BFMasterQ Torchic Volbeat.jpg| and File:BFMasterQ Pikachu Larvitar.jpg| and Special Editions See also: Poké-Packs File:CS Charizard.jpg| Special Edition Battle Set File:CS Mewtwo.jpg| Special Edition Battle Set File:CS Legendary Collection.jpg|The Legendary Collection References Category:Merchandise Category:Figures